A la Voie Ferrée
by Yami Flo
Summary: TRADUCTION : Les pensées de Dais à la voie ferrée, avant qu'il ne confronte Anubis. Mise en PG à cause de pensées vengeresses.


Auteur : Isabel Night

Traductrice : Yami Flo

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Trooper, Ronin Warriors ou les Samouraïs de l'Eternel, selon le cas, appartiennent à Hajime Yadate. L'histoire originale est la propriété de Isabel Night. La traduction m'appartient.

**A la Voie Ferrée**

Alors, c'est ça que les mortels appellent « Voies Ferrées ». Dans mon esprit, cet endroit est juste un champ de bataille dévasté et abandonné, mais une fois encore, je ne comprendrais jamais la technologie mortelle. Cependant, je ne suis pas venu dans cet endroit désolé pour observer la technologie mortelle, mais pour voir si Kayura, cette petite peste, ne nous a pas menti au sujet du nouvel Ancien.

Malheureusement, elle disait la vérité.

Tandis que je regarde Anubis depuis mon perchoir, au sommet de quelque chose que les mortels appellent « Poteau Electrique », je note que mon leader dégage une aura de paix. C'est presque comme s'il pouvait se confronter avec son passé ; un passé insignifiant qui a dû être effacer avec succès de son esprit des centaines d'années auparavant. Maudit prêtre, quelle joie ressens-tu en voyant mon cœur se briser ? Quelle joie ressens-tu en voyant qu'Anubis nous a peut-être oublié à cause de sa nouvelle vie ? C'est une honte que je ne puisse pas te tuer à nouveau, parce que si j'avais mis la main sur toi avant Maître Talpa, je t'aurais fait souffrir avec une mort lente et douloureuse. Je ne t'aurais montré ni merci ni compassion, car tu ne nous as montré ni l'un ni l'autre en nous enlevant Anubis.

Mais ces pensées vides d'une revanche inatteignable obscurcissent mon esprit tandis que je regarde de mon perchoir. Alors que mon œil comme à scanner le champ de bataille, je m'aperçois qu'il y a deux personnes avec Anubis. Je reconnais le gosse qui, comme disent les mortels, « traîne » toujours avec les Ronins, mais dans le grand schéma des choses, il est insignifiant. Cependant, d'un autre côté, cette fille aux cheveux brun clair et aux yeux bleus pourrait être un problème.

Mais qui est-elle ? Qui est cette ennuyante fille mortelle ? Elle a interféré avec les plans de mon maître pendant trop longtemps, mais n'a jamais été considérée comme une grande menace par la Dynastie. Mais quand j'attrape un éclat de ses yeux bleus, je sens une rage non familière monter en moi. Cette petite salope, ressent-elle de la pitié pour mon leader ? Est-ce que cette insignifiante mortelle aurait des sentiments pour Anubis ? Est-ce que cette ennuyante mortelle désire nous enlever Anubis pour toujours ?

Je sais que je sonne comme étant jaloux, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, les mortels ont tendance à se rassembler en groupes, comme Sekhmet, Cale, Anubis et moi. La plupart des groupes sont quelque chose que les mortels appellent « fermés », et les étrangers n'y sont pas toujours les biens venus. Mon groupe est comme cela ; nous avons été ensemble pendant 400 ans et nous pouvons probablement être considéré comme un groupe « fermé ». Nous n'aimons pas les étrangers, et aucun étranger, qu'il soit mâle ou femelle, ne déchirera notre groupe.

Si cette fille veut nous prendre Anubis, elle devra souffrir les conséquences de ses actes. Je dis cela car le suis le plus vieux des quatre Warlords. Et en tant que plus vieux du groupe, mon devoir est de nous protéger tous les quatre. Je me suis reposé sur Cale pendant trop longtemps, et c'est maintenant à moi de prendre la responsabilité que j'ai ignoré pendant si longtemps, la responsabilité de protéger notre groupe.

Mais quelque chose m'empêche d'attaquer Anubis silencieusement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne peux pas l'attaquer en secret ; je dois simplement lui laisser savoir que je suis ici. J'invoque des nuages noirs pour masquer le ciel, je fais aussi remarquer ma présence ; je veux me rendre sur qu'Anubis sait que je suis ici avec lui sur ces voies désolées. Après tout, s'accordant aux mortels, les stations de train sont des lieux pour accueillir les amis après un long voyage. Et après ce long voyage, j'accueillerais le retour d'Anubis. Je sais que mes actions semblent sans cœur, mais je fais seulement ce que l'on attend de moi.


End file.
